Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Save files not overwriting On the Xbox 360 I have multiple save files that will not overwrite. If you tell it to overwrite it will still save, but it overwrites the save file one slot above the save you attempted to overwrite. The file that refuses to overwrite can still be deleted from the Save menu, though. Blindsighted game freezes during the cutscene with mercer taking the stones, he is not there either are the eyes. He will say one sentence and then the game doesn't progress. I have been sitting on the screen for 30 mins waiting. Happened to me i paused then unpaused and it fixed itself Ran into similar bug on PC, Mercer says his "Karliah when will you learn" line, picks up the eye from the big falmer statue, and never turns around or says anything further. Tried reloading a couple earlier saves, tried pausing/unpausing - nothing works. 23:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Unable to map left hand While fighting in Skyrim, I tried to block using the right mouse button but when I pressed it the system tab opened. So I checked the controls and two keys were mapped to system tab, escape and M2. I got rid of the second mapping for the system tab but now I'm unable to map any button to M2. It doesn't even show up in the list of controls. Can't continue main quest line I've been having a problem with Alvor. Instead of following the guy from the cave to Riverwood, I went back into the cave. I walked to Riverwood and talked to Alvor about all of his 5 dialogues, but the quest doesn't update. It still tells me to talk to Alvor. I don't know what to do. Any help would be much appreciated. :D Main Questline Bug Quest confliction between "Joining the Stormcloaks" and "Season Unending" stops both of these quests from being completed, to further the main quest. Unable to change POV After joining the Companions and turning into a werewolf I'm unable to change into first-person view. This is not a glitch, it is meant to be this way while being a werewolf Mining bug Anyone else having problems when it comes to mining? All it does is make a clicky noise like im clicking on nothing. I have the same issue on the xbox but if you wield the pickaxe and swing at the deposite it mines it as well , also i find its faster During starting quest, I've gotten 3 crash to desktops when you first find the bear if I chose to try and shoot her with a long bow. You may have what ive been getting. When trying to mine veins of material my character will walk up to it, freeze, then back up, and after that it will not let me even try to mine the ore again. Can be fixed by reloading a save. 19:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC)BunkerRanger Forest Spriggan Glitch Killed the green spriggan, reanimated it, it cast some kind of spell that sent me invisible and covreed me in a greenish haze, plus it sent a swarm of green bugs flyring around me that never ever leave. This is exactly the same effect the spriggan has. I have no idea how to get rid of it, have removed all items and nothing still. Plz help! possible workaround for The Forlorn Conspiracy, where the guy in the talos shirne is killed and it doesnt register, I hit a guard, served time in jail, came back and the quest continued for me 06:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Golden Claw Dungeon Exit Completing the dungeon fro Golden Claw quest, you drop down into a shrine with a single exit to the world map. When using that exit, loading screen appears and stays, until I force close the game. This happens every time. 10:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Try going out a different way. Keep going until you obtain the word of power and kill the guardian (varies from person to person). Near there, theres' a lever, which opens a hidden door. Try that exit instead? Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 10:12, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a few bugs. One of them is the fact that I got a dragon bounty quest from Whiterun. I finished it, but there was another marker too. I went to both markers and killed both dragons. I handed it in to Whiterun, but then apparently i still needed to hand it in at Dawnstar, to the Jarl. I did so, kept going, and died. When i came back the quest told me to hand it in. But i had saved after i did it just before. The mission is now stuck in my mission log and I am unable to do any bounty missions. I can't hand it into the jarl, the option to do so isn't there. Anyone else having something similar? Also, the Khajiit travelers that camp outside cities, their tents disappear sometimes, but the Khajiit stay... Kaz-114 (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Kaz-114Kaz-114 (talk) 10:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bards College: During the Bards College quest, where you go and burn King Olaf during the festival, the leader walks up to the king with his torch and simply keeps on setting him on fire all the time, and this doesnt stop anymore, meaning that I'm stuck there. I tried reloading, walking away, entering a building, but nothing helps.. I don't want my Bards missions to get stuck here :( .. Does anyone else have this problem as well? It's on the PS3 version.. I hope to hear from anyone soon. Best regards, ~~DDopeRR~~ Right hand dissapearing Sometimes when fast switching between dual-wielding spells and a spell in your left and sword in your right hand, the players right hand will just dissapear but you will still be able to use the spell. This is if you have the spell and sword as favourite and fast switch with the favourite mapped to any number 1-8 Skyrim for PC (XP). Continuous pausing of game as it loads new area when roaming outside. Same as Oblivion did. 16:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) main quest One of the main quest's Diplomatic Immunity I get to the party and can't enter the main door also I can't enter major citys like Riftal before the quest Diplomatic Immunity it diden't even let me enter Solitude it loads like..... forever don't know what to do any ideas Bards College Bards College: ''' During the Bards College quest, where you go and burn King Olaf during the festival, the leader walks up to the king with his torch and simply keeps on setting him on fire all the time, and this doesnt stop anymore, meaning that I'm stuck there. I tried reloading, walking away, entering a building, but nothing helps.. I don't want my Bards missions to get stuck here :( .. Does anyone else have this problem as well? It's on the PS3 version.. I hope to hear from anyone soon. Best regards, ~~DDopeRR~~ Stuck in cart during intro sequence I'm getting stuck in the cart when they unload the prisoners at the beginning of the game. I can't move and no events trigger, making the entire game unplayable. I see that other people have the same issue here: http://answers.pubarticles.com/28142,skyrim-stuck-at-beggining-how-to-fix-.html and here: http://nz.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20111112081450AAwhX4h Does a new game work? If not, download a save game and put it in the right folder. You can find some on skyrim nexus, and i'm sure that someone would be willing to make a character you request and give you that save. 02:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Companions Quests: Hired Muscle and Silver Hands On 360~ SPOILERS I have completed Imperial overthrow of Ulric Stormcloak and installed Brunwulf as king. But now doing Companion quests from Farkos I am supposed to intimidate Brunwulf. But there is no dialogue option to do so and beating him with weapons, or magic, or fists results in nothing. After restart, I tried a different Companion quest from the Huntress. After killing a wolf in Riverwood, my next quest seems to be to be becoming a werewolf and taking out Silverhands. Seems like a big jump 1 Dead Dragon, 0 Absorbed souls... Hey, I ran into this last night. In the area you fight the first Dragon for the quest given to you by the leader of whiterun. In the same area, I was randomly jumped by a dragon... And once I killed it, it sadly didn't give me his soul and his lifeless corpse just laid there. Anyone else have the same issue? And 2 minutes later I was jumped by another Dragon... and died. Rogue Sergeant (talk) 19:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I had a similar issue , I was travelling and came across a frost dragon , when i killed it all the effects happened its skin burned up the swirling lights etc, etc, but i never absorbed the soul and never unlocked the next shout this has happened twice now , the first time i thought maybe i need more than one soul for the fire breath but it just wont unlock On the Xbox 360 I have multiple save files that will not overwrite. If you tell it to overwrite it will still save, but it overwrites the save file one slot above the save you attempted to overwrite. The file that refuses to overwrite can still be deleted from the Save menu, though. Spells and dragon breath not showing up From the beginning of the game, spells like flame did not show anything. They still dealt damage, and lit the environment on fire/froze the ground, but the stream of energy that i assume was supposed to be there never was. Dragon breath is the same, still does damage but i cant see it. also frost breath voice. This makes some spells, like clairvoyance, useless. Odd thing is that the beam of light from the birthsign stone didnt appear, but lightning spells do. As far as i can tell, this is confined to fog type things. spells like ice shard are fine. i have found a few other occurrences of this problem, so i'm not just crazy. i tried looking through the graphics settings, but i couldnt find anything that looked like it was related. any help would be greatly appreciated, my first character was going to be a mage, but this was annoying enough that he became a two handed warrior instead. 23:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 00:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC)good intention quest bug In the Whiterun Mage's College I have started the Mage's College quests but I believe I have found a bug with the quest called, "good intentions". I am supposed to talk with Ancano(spelling) and follow him, but whenever I talk to him he won't lead or do anything--thus I am unnable to continue the quest. Main Quest: Way of the Voice Targets do not appear as the quest indicates, the Greybeards continue to only summon purple auras without the target appearing. 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) D Pennesi have you tried re loading a previous save and restarting the game? 01:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Battle for Whiterun throne room bug 01:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) (PC - XP) During the quest "Battle for Whiterun" while fighting for the Stormcloaks, after forcing the Jarl to surrender by defeating him in battle and he sais he needs a few hours to gather his household to leave, the conversation doesn't start. I've seen the scene on Youtube after considering it was a bug and in my game, the old man (Vignar Gray-Mane) enters the throne room but makes no effort in doing any dialogue, he just stands there at the door. The two Stormcloaks with me in the room also still have their weapons drawn, which they would sheathe in the next part of the dialogue. I've tried to wait a few hours, up to 24 hours, left and re-entered the room and when I quick traveled somewhere it sais the quest failed and that's not exactly what I want. I have also tried to re-do the fight about 14 times in different ways (I have a save right in front of the door, before the whole fight) to see if it bugged out because of the way he was struck down or the way any fighting would be done while he told everyone to stand down. No changes. I hope someone can help me with this, perhaps with a console command to trigger the conversation or so? Would be very grateful... As far as I know, the console commands are mostly the same as oblivion. tcl, tgm, additem, etc. still work. so you would want setstage. unfortunately you still need the quest id and the stage number of what you are trying to advance to. I don't know how to find the number, but i think you need the cretion kit to get it, which is not out yet. either wait for that, look around to see if somehow some has found this id, or try reloading a save a while back to see if the problem was caused by something you did recently. 02:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dead Companions Crash Weddings Basically, I accidentally hit Lydia while she was down, and then she died. At the time, I just looted her corpse and moved on, but when I decided to marry someone (in my case Derkeethus ), as soon as the ceremony starts, all the guests show up, including Lydia's dead body (Maybe she was a good friend and I invited her?). I'm not sure if it was because I was the one that killed her, or if it just had to do with her spawing due to an event I caused (the wedding ceremony), but everyone basically started hating me, and my spouse ran off, telling me that I should just leave. Here's a video on youtube of essentially the same problem, only different spouse and companion: video here Silver Hand/ Proving honor bug I got both "the silver hand" and "proving honor" quests from Skjor in Jorrvaskr. I first did the silver hand quest, you find Skjor dead at the end of it. Then if you do proving honor, the last step is "return to Jorrvaskar" and the marker is on Skjor's corpse at gallows rock. You cant talk to his corpse to finish the quest. I resolved the problem by using "player.placeatme 0001A690" to place a copy of Skjor at me... but that solution would only work for PC 04:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 04:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Xbox360 Magic menu in Markarth Without spoiling anything, after a brawl outside the Warrens, I can no longer access the magic menu without the game freezing. I suspect it has something to do with the brawl script that empties the player's hands, but a) this isn't my first brawl, and b) I obviously have no way to check the script. Even after going through loading doors the problem persists. In some rivers the water is invisible at parts. This happened near the swampy forest area northwest of Reach (or inside Reach) You can still hear the sounds and swim in it, but you will only see ground. 07:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC)JohnSmitty Dead companions will continue to follow you despite lying face down on the floor, it is still possible however to open dialogue options and even get them to hold your gear. Fast traveling may not always work though a save and reload fixed the issue. (PS3) Bounty Mission Glitch I'm having a few bugs. One of them is the fact that I got a dragon bounty quest from Whiterun. I finished it, but there was another marker too. I went to both markers and killed both dragons. I handed it in to Whiterun, but then apparently i still needed to hand it in at Dawnstar, to the Jarl. I did so, kept going, and died. When i came back the quest told me to hand it in. But i had saved after i did it just before. The mission is now stuck in my mission log and I am unable to do any bounty missions. I can't hand it into the jarl, the option to do so isn't there. Anyone else having something similar? Ebony Helmet of Destruction. It has a 20% reduction to the cost of destruction magic. However it doesn't work with a spell being dualcast (I have dualcast and stagger). Not sure if this is true for all spell cost reduction. Ignore the dualcasting bug. When I restarted my game it was fine. permanent arrows in body once hit for some reason when i get hit by arrows, one or even two stay there and wont dissappear like they should. no idea how to stop this apart from restarting the entire game. Can't use cart to fast travel between cities. When I talk to the driver of a fast-travel cart and choose a location he will not take money, but he will say that I should get up on the back. When I do that nothing happens. I was able to use the cart once or twice in the beginning and since then nothing was able to fix the problem (restarts, save/load, different carts in different cities). Bathtor (talk) 12:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Dark Brotherhood PC In the quest "Breaching Security" I was never given the incriminating letter to plant on the body, spawning the letter in doesnt work either. Ward Absorb Dont seem to work Ward Absorb I dont seem to get any magicka back from my ward spells after hit by magic after i trained the perk "ward absorb". 13:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Markarth: The House of Horrors Quest After entering the Abandoned House, and finding the locked basement door, vision goes wonky, stuff starts flying around and earth shattering rumbles shake the screen (and controller). At this point, the way out should be locked, and an ominous voice is supposed to tell you to kill your companion. For me there was no voice, the door out was not locked and my companion just stood there saying "There's no way out". I spent a long time searching for a key that didn't exist under extremely difficult conditions. If I left the house, the vision effect, shaking screen and controller vibration continued (for the rest of the game, as far as I can tell, making it unplayable). If I killed the guy (I only knew to do that from the wiki) the evil voice began and I could continue down to the Daedric Altar. But, after finishing there, the way out IS locked, and there is no way to continue. Cost me about an hour's progress and 2 level ups going back to a previous save - extremely frustrating! Save often and especially before going in this house! books for the arcaneum. if you want to collect books for the orc. be sure you dont have any with you already before starting to collect them. I already got the book: souls, black and white in my inventory before I started and now my quest marker keeps refering to the chest it was suppose to be in and I am not able to give the book to the orc. Freezing So when I was first going to the Grey-beards on the road there, the game randomly froze (xbox 360) i could'nt do anything so i had to turn off console and start from my last save. It was weird because i couldn't open any menus including the xbox dashboard, has happened to me twice since. is anyone encountering similar problems? ice bear bonechill desktop crash skyrim facing the ice bear in bonechill cave makes the game crash to desktop here, this is an objective for the companions. 15:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Clairvoyance Not Working (PC) It's just not showing the path to anything, no matter what the objective is. ---- It have worked every time for me.... 19:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Main Quest - Ulfric Bug The quests "Joing The Stormcloaks" & "Season Unending" stop me from talking to Ulfric, he says you have to complete "Joing The Stormcloaks" but you can't talk to Galmar either, he says a piece of dialog relating to "Season Unending" Any ideas how to fix? ---- This bug has already been mentioned. BUT! It wasn't fixed? Oh sorry, I thought someone had a topic on this talk page about it, which would have meant you should just post there. But it seems that it was only on the main page. I haven't gotten that far along yet, but can someone confirm that not everyone has this problem? Has anyone gotten past this? Just make sure when you get one of the quests you complete it straight away. 19:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) chose zoom for archery achievment then lost the crosshair scope and cannot look at things. cannot open doors, cannot aim, i am stuck in my house . tried loading previous saves and no luck. changed game and no problem. back to skyim and still blind. very, very, angry. Thief in Riften While playing on the PC, I've recently found myself plagued by a random thief in Riften who just runs around randomly, doing essentially nothing. The thief is occasionally a corpse as well, and each iteration of this thief has the exact same items, dead or alive. However I've also found that after he started appearing I experience massive FPS lag when any lighting effect comes on screen. The only solution I've found thusfar is to restart the client, but that is merely temporary. XBOX 360 --- Can't get upgraded thieves armor After being initiated to the thieves guild and gaining the first armor. if you sell it to tonilia and do the next few thieves guild quest then when it comes to getting the upgrade for the armor there is no way of buying it back and no way to get the new armor. also meaning that there is an endless quest stuck in the quest menu. NO FIX ON 360 YET :( Can't continue "The Way of the Voice" quest in the PS3 version of the game. The "Speak to Arngeir" objective remains uncompleted, even after using your shout. Forsworn Bug I have just killed Nepos and got the quest marker to go find Eltrys. I go back to the temple and theres 2 guards and a legionnaire, also Eltrys is dead. the Legionnaire talks to me sayssomething about joining the legion and then leaves. Nothing else happens i can loot Eltrys corpse (good loot too). I think im supposed to get framed for his murder but it just isnt working. Is it possible this is being caused by not having seen anyone from the legion yet? Steel Helmet Bug Suddenly all steel helmets have become transparent and the characters head appeares partially bald underneath. This bug only seems to apply to steel helms, and I have verified all my files through steam to check they hadn't been messed up. 22:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Crash when Attacking I've been playing the game since the Release without a Single Crash. Then i go to start the Game, Load my save, and whenever i swing my Weapon (Sword, Axe, etc..) it crashes mid-swing. I've tried loading previous saves, and it still happens. Any help would be appreciated! Unable to join thieves guild (Multi platform) After placing the ring in pocket successfully unable to speak with Brynjolf in Red Flaggon succesfully. The game continues as if he is still giving his speech in the marketplace. I googled this problem and it seems others are having it also: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/615803-the-elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/60986171 Additionally I continued with a different save file he made it to the Red Flaggon then immediately returned to the area giving his speech. The next quest where you have to follow him (after collecting debts quest) is impossible as he refuses to move from speech stand. Making it worse now all the traders are permanently stuck listening to him and will not allow me to trade. Few things which I believe may have caused the bug: #Asking him to begin the distraction at night #Visiting the Red Flaggon before completing this quest #Speaking to him about successfully placing the ring before he finishes his speech FlyMasterG (talk) 00:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Regain Winterhold hold bug I found the camp but when I talked to Rikke to start the quest the dialogue isnt there, I have tried every thing (If more details needed let me know) User:JediSpectre117 00:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) 2 bugs I don't even know where to begin as there are 2 bugs I am reporting. First, I have noticed that my character, seems to have arrows permanently stuck in her. It only happened after I became a vampire, which I didn't realize I was infected til way earlier in my game saves. Second, I just killed a named dragon that was raised by Alduin and fast traveled to sell, then fast traveled back nearby and all of a sudden, he was back, but invisible and the only way I could kill him was cause my house-carl was shooting at it and I could tell when it landed. After killing this invisible reincarnation it didn't give me a new dragon soul. This has to be some sort of bug. EDIT: I have since cured my vampirism and it made the permanent arrows disappear. I believe that bug to be linked to vampirism. 00:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (PC) Unable to sneak I was sneaking and switched to unsneak. My charecter was stuck in the crouching position untill I used a forge, now he's back to standing but I can't sneak I use the ctrl button and nothing happen's I even tryed to remap sneak and still nothing.````DScorpion PS3 New Game Crash After installing the patch & installing the game itself, I loaded up to the menu, where I clicked New Game. It then went to the loading screen, and quickly showed a man falling down and dying. Then it went back to the loading screen for about a second and returned to the main menu. I've found a number of message boards and Yahoo! Answers that depict the same exact problem for PS3 users. WTF BETHESDA. Quality Control your games -- didn't you learn from Fallout 3 & New Vegas? Shrouded Cowl (mask) Bug Okay! Let's start off. I'm a Nord going for a stealthy class. So I say why not go with dark brotherhood I'm sure they'd give me some good equipment for a stealth role. I eventually got to there hideout and the women who you first in encounter ( can't remember her name but she ask you to kill one of the 3 people) gives you a complete set of the Shrouded armor. Excited I stripped off my current armor and equiped it. I paned around my character to see what the frontal view looked like. I noticed my Nord did'nt have a mask like the women did. I checked around the santurary to see if there were diffrent versions. Apparently there were. There was a couple of "unmasked" shrouded cowls. I got confused because the one that was given to me didnt have the parentheses around it. I tried reloading to see if it was a minor loading glitch but it did'nt work. My Nord has a bit of scruff is it the facial hair that has the problem or should I just try and keep reloading? Whiterun Gate bug After escaping Helgan my character follows the story in riverwood but after that when traveling to whiterun, no guard appears to open the gate. Help please? Invisible Ghost-Dragon Glitch Was completing the first set of contracts for the Dark Brotherhood, and was near Windhelm to kill Ennodius Papius. Spotted a dragon in the distance and discovered it was Alduin working his magic on a burial mound. Killed the new-revived dragon and went on my way. Later, I was passing through the area when I saw Alduin at the burial mound again. After he left, a single hostile contact appeared on my compass with typical dragon battle-music. A health bar appeared with the name of the dragon I had killed there earlier (can't remember for sure, started with 'V'). Gouts of fire came from nowhere along with dragon roars. Going by sound and estimation, I managed to shoot the ghost-dragon down, hack him to death, and even search his invisible corpse. I did not receive a soul however. Has anyone else had run-ins with Ghost-Dragons near burial sites? (NOTE: this was on 360 with the game installed to hard drive.) Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 02:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Magicka Regen Magicka Regen I'm not sure if this is a bug (Maybe) but I want to bring it to peoples attention. I've been levelling my enchanting skill and I'm now at 92. All so I can increase my Fortify Magicka Regen enchanting skill, but I have just realised it is switching back to default Regen speeds in battle. Which almost defeats the purpose of Fortify Magicka Regen. I am wearing the Archmage Robes and Malekhai (Spelling Unsure) Dragon Priest Mask and the effects are defiantly noticeable out of battle. I am hopping it is a bug. I have heard also that if you Fortify Destruction (Reduce Magicka Cost) by 25% on 4 pieces of armour it completely negates the Magika cost all together?? ~~MitchGeek~~ Frozen wife/follower So I have Brelyna Maryon as my wife and as my follower, and I just completed the Mzulft quest for the college of winterhold. After finishing the quest, I went back to my house in Whiterun, where i had my other follower, Lydia. I took some equipment off of Brelyna and dissmissed her so i could give the stuff to Lydia. But after dismissed her she glitched and started saying "How long do you think we can make this work?" And of course, being the idiot i am, I saved before i realized she was glitched. So now all she ever says is that same line and I cant interact with her anymore. Does anyone have any problems similar to this? Sgt. Fenix (talk) 05:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Find the Copy of Remanada Bug I was sent to find a word wall in some ruins and looted a chest that had a copy of Remanada in it. Unknowingly I looted it and then picked up a quest from the College to go find the same book. The quest will not update nor can I drop the book back in the chest to loot it again since it's a quest item. I cannot complete the quest.